


A Very Good Match

by Ellessey



Series: My True Love Gave to Me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Inappropriate use of reindeer socks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey
Summary: 'Daichi:…is this for me or for you?Suga:both of us!!Daichi eyes the package again, wondering if this is strictly accurate. It’s extremely small. He slips his finger under the edge of the paper, and pulls it open to reveal nothing but a pair of socks. Fuzzy, red and white striped socks, with a little red nose and antlers at the top. They’re just ugly/cute enough to be exactly something Suga would love, but he has to admit, he’s a little perplexed by his husband’s request now.'--There is some confusion surrounding a pair of Christmas socks, and the absence of anything to wear them with.





	A Very Good Match

**Author's Note:**

> For DaiSuga Winter Weekend 2017 - Day 1: ~~Gloves~~ /Socks/ ~~Boots~~
> 
> [Tsuumei](http://tsuumei.tumblr.com/) and I collaborated for this whole weekend, and it's been SO much fun. Mei, thank you for wanting to make all the wintry DaiSuga fluff with me, and for just being sweet and wonderful and crazy talented <3\. We had to downsize the art for it to fit within the fic, so please follow the links at the end to see the full size illustrations. Also be warned that this fic contains a slightly NSFW image!

The package is right there on his nightstand when Daichi gets home from work. Gift wrapped in bright green and red, and topped with one of those bows that Suga knows they shouldn’t use, because the cat always tries to eat them and then vomits up bits of them afterwards. Upon further inspection Daichi finds some bite marks on this one, but it _is_ still attached, so that’s score one for Suga against about twenty-five for the cat.

He checks the time, but it’s still half an hour until Suga will be home from work, and Daichi is very curious about what this gift is for, given that Christmas is still a couple weeks away. Rather than just open it, which is tempting, he sends Suga a quick text.

 **Daichi:** Someone seems to have left me a present  
**Daichi:** Caaan I open it?

 **Suga:** yes you can!  
**Suga:** please also be wearing it when I get home :D

 **Daichi:**  …is this for me or for you?

 **Suga:** both of us!!

Daichi eyes the package again, wondering if this is strictly accurate. It’s extremely small. He slips his finger under the edge of the paper, and pulls it open to reveal nothing but a pair of socks. Fuzzy, red and white striped socks, with a little red nose and antlers at the top. They’re just ugly/cute enough to be exactly something Suga would love, but he has to admit, he’s a little perplexed by his husband’s request now.

 **Daichi:** so…you just want me to wear these?

 **Suga:** please :)

 **Daichi:** but like…with something else you mean?

 **Suga:** no?  
**Suga:** just wear what I gave you…nothing else  
**Suga:** i’ll be home soon!

Daichi is really confused now. Suga has had plenty of strange ideas over the years, and admittedly, Daichi has gone along with all of them. But this? Is this really supposed to be sexy? It seems unlikely. Daichi wonders if really Suga just wants to see if there’s anything Daichi _won’t_ do if he asks. Which....there isn’t.

He strips off his sweater and jeans and tosses them in the laundry basket next to the closet, then pulls the fluffy socks on. His boxers happen to be white today, and he supposes he doesn’t look terrible when he checks his reflection in the mirror. It’s kind of cute. Maybe vaguely sexy. Except Suga said _nothing else,_ and this will go from cute to cringe-level crude if he takes off the underwear.

It’s not until he hears Suga turning the lock on the front door that he decides to just go for it and drops his boxers, kicking them over to join the rest of his clothes.

This immediately feels like a bad decision.

His certainty in this is confirmed in the worst way when Suga walks in and his jaw drops. This, it seems, was not what he was expecting.

 

He stares at Daichi, and Daichi stares back at him, hands held awkwardly over his dick. He’s pretty sure his face matches the little reindeers’ red noses now. Which should count for _something,_ but if Suga thinks so he’s currently not in a fit state to communicate it. He’s much too busy losing his shit, laughing so hard he curls over and winds up kneeling on the floor, occasionally looking back up at Daichi, gasping out something unintelligible, and then losing his voice entirely to high pitched wheezing.

Daichi lets him have his fun for a little while, but when Suga finally pauses to wipe his tears, his _tears,_ he’s had enough.

“You _told_ me to wear this!”

“I know! But where’s _everything else?”_

“What? This was it! This was all there was!”

Daichi gestures towards the table next to his side of the bed to prove his point. There’s nothing on it but an alarm clock and he’s briefly vindicated, but then he spots it—a glint of red and green in the dark space between the nightstand and the bed.

“Oh…” he says. He kneels down to retrieve the second package, ripping it open while Suga watches with the pinkest cheeks and brightest eyes. There’s a pair of pajamas inside. All red and green and white, with cute little patches on the knees. They’re adorable, and innocent, and Daichi _really_ missed the point of this gift by a mile. “Did you hide this?” he asks, because why the fuck were the socks the only things he could see?

“No! Oh my God,” Suga laughs. “Is the bow gone? The cat must have…” He waves a hand, not needing to continue because Daichi knows exactly what the cat must have done. They both bend down to peer under the bed, and are met with a pair of glowing eyes and a mangled, green bow.

“Little demon spawn,” Daichi says, standing up and becoming aware once again of his socked feet and very naked body.

Suga stands, too, but he’s still a little hunched over in his seemingly endless mirth, the pajamas clutched to his stomach. “Why,” he begins, “would I just…give you… _socks?”_

Daichi cannot answer this, but he also can’t help laughing along with him at the absurdity of it. “Just give me the pajamas,” he says, trying to tug them out of Suga’s hands. “I’ll put them on.”

“Well hang on now…what you have going here does have its merits.”

“You almost pissed your pants when you saw me,” Daichi says. “Don’t even try telling me you think this is sexy now.”

“It was your _face,_ Daichi, you looked so bewildered. But you’re so sweet, oh my God, you just did it anyway!”

“You’ve asked me to do weirder things,” Daichi says. “They usually turn out pretty well.”

“Excuse you, husband…usually?”

Daichi grins, but he refuses to say out loud that Suga is always right, and that by _pretty well_ he means _amazing._ Not yet, anyway.

“Get your ass over here, and I’ll show you just how well this is gonna turn out,” Suga says.

Daichi has failed in his attempt to retrieve the pajamas, but the odds are definitely in his favor for achieving another kind of victory. Inarguably a much more satisfying one.

By the time Suga has fully expressed his appreciation for Daichi in nothing but stupid reindeer socks, both of them are feeling too overheated to put on the pajamas, of which it turns out there are two identical pairs in slightly different sizes. Because the entire point was for them to match.

“You’re such a dork,” Daichi says, ruffling Suga’s hair while they snuggle and totally counteract their attempts to cool down. “Are we gonna find a matching shirt for the cat too, and take family pictures?”

Suga bites his lip in that way he does when he knows his smile will give him away otherwise.

“You got a shirt already,” Daichi says.

“A hat with ear holes, actually.”

Daichi shakes his head, then laughs into Suga’s shoulder, pulling him tight against himself. Both because he’s beginning to get just a little chilled now, and because that’s where Suga is supposed to be. He thinks, probably, that this entire scheme of Suga’s is almost as lame as his naked-with-reindeer-socks situation, and that's a nice thought. They’ve always been a very good match.

Eventually they clean up and get the pajamas on. They’re extremely soft, and even more dorky, and Suga looks over-the-top adorable in them. They cuddle up on the couch together, with an animated Christmas movie playing and hot cocoa steaming on the table in front of them, and Daichi has to admit that Suga was right once again. He likes looking down at them and seeing their snuggly, matching, festive cuteness. The goddamn cat that is definitely going to vomit later will be picture-perfect in the hat Suga showed him, too.  

He kisses his husband’s head, running his hand up and down the striped arm of his sleeve. “You look like a candy-cane,” he says.

“That’s a perfect set-up,” Suga replies. “Say that again when I’m less sleepy.”

Daichi processes that quickly, and then blushes a little and tweaks Suga’s nose. “I will,” he promises.

Suga hums and shifts to curl up with his head in Daichi’s lap, his own fuzzy-reindeer-socked feet pulled up on the couch.

Daichi is tired, too. All he really has the energy for is half-watching the movie, and rubbing his thumb in slow circles on Suga’s shoulder. Maybe later, though, he’ll take everything off of Suga and leave those socks on. He’s been told that look has its merits, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Go [here](http://tsuumei.tumblr.com/post/168087223806/daisuga-winter-weekend-day-1-socks-this) to see the illustrations in their full beauty!
> 
> Thank you Essie for reading over this, and thank you for reading! There will be two more works in this series, but they don't need to be read together or in order. They're related only by theme, and by a high concentration of DaiSuga fluff ❤
> 
> I'm [ellessey-writes](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, and you can find the rest of my AO3 DaiSuga works [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=836528&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&user_id=Ellessey).


End file.
